The Past Reads The Future
by millie345
Summary: Find out what happened when the past means someone from the future and reads all about their future. The actual summary is in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The past reads their future

* * *

 **Summary: The battle is finally over; Lord Voldemort is gone and the surviving death eaters have been escorted to Azkaban where they are going to spend the rest of miserable lives. After spending three months rebuilding Hogwarts and burying all those who died in the battle of Hogwarts, the wizarding world is finally at peace after spending three years in chaos and death. One morning Harry is call to the now headmistress office; Professor McGonagall, what will happen when Harry is given the opportunity to go back in time and warn all those that futures were ruined by Voldemort or the death eaters? Harry gets the chance to meet his grandparents from both sides of this family, along with his parent what will happen when he comes face to face with them? What will happen when Harry secrets are revealed? How will his dead family react to all that he has been through? Read to find out what happens.**

 **Disclaimer: not all the chapters in the books are going to be in this story, the chapters from the first book are going to be chapters 1, 2, 5, 7, 16, 17. For the second book I am only going to put from Harry and Ron going into the chamber of secrets. For the third book I am going to put chapters 2, when Harry finds out the about Sirius and the last couple of chapters when Harry finds out Sirius is innocent. For the fourth book I am only writing the chapters from the third task onwards. For the fifth six and seventh books nearly all of the chapters will be included excluding only some chapters.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

It has been over three months since the final battle took place in which Lord Voldemort was defeated and the surviving death eaters were rounded up and escorted to Azkaban where they are going to spend the rest of their miserable lives. During the three months since the battle the innocent people who died have been buried, Harry went to each service and spoke to each of the victim's families trying to help in any way that he could, also during this time Hogwarts has been rebuilding and the professors are preparing to welcome the surviving students from years 2 to 7 and welcome some new wizards and witches. About a week before Hogwarts is due to open Professor McGonagall; who is now the newly appointed headmistress of the school, is sat across from Harry in her office engaging in a conversation about everything and nothing all at the same time. Harry knew that McGonagall didn't call him to her office to just have a random conversation so about ten minutes into the conversation Harry interrupted Professor McGonagall by saying "why did you really want to see me Professor, I know it wasn't for this conversation that we are currently having. "

Professor McGonagall chuckled slightly before saying "Potter, you remember that conversation we were having probably about a week after we finished burying the dead, about wishing there was a way that we could warn the right people before any of the terrible this happened?"

Harry just nodded so the Professor continued, "well, I think that I have found a way for you to go back to the time that would be mean that that could happen, the only problem is that I can only send one of you back, if this is still something that you want to do then you will have to go without Ron and Hermione"

"How is that possible though I thought that if you went back in time you have to make sure that no one sees you, isn't what you're talking breaking at least a dozen laws?" Harry asked, confused.

"There is a spell that would mean that you could go back in time, talk to the right people you could spend as much time as you need to in order to tell them everything, the amount of time that pass there will pass here too" McGonagall replied.

"Before I do this I have some people that I need to talk to first, in fact they should all be at the burrow waiting for me, Professor thank you I know that it couldn't have been easy to find this spell, what do I have to do in order to get there and get back?" Harry questioned.

"You writing the date and the location on a piece of paper, then you set it alight and in about ten minutes you are where you want to be" Professor McGonagall answered.

"What time do you think that I should go back to?" Harry asked the Professor.

"I think it would be best if you go back to when your parent and grandparents are still alive so 1976 and I think it would be best if the location is Dumbledore's office, I have written a letter to Dumbledore that I need you to give to him in it I have enclosed who need to be read into what happens in the future and who doesn't" The professor replied.

Harry not knowing what to say just nodded, before saying goodbye to the Professor and setting of back to the burrow where everyone was waiting to see what the meet was about and what was going on.

Once Harry had left the office it didn't take Harry long to get to where he need to go so that he could apparate back to the burrow and fill everyone else in on the plan. As soon as he got to the burrow questions and hellos were thrown at him, after about ten minutes he was finally about to speak "I think it would be best if you all sat down."

"Harry what it? What is happening?" Charlie asked.

"After we finished burying everyone that had died I had a conversation with McGonagall about wishing we could change everything that had happened so that nobody died, I guess the thought stuck with the professor because she wanted to talk to me about it to see if it was still something I was interested in" Harry replied.

"Harry nothing can bring back the dead" Hermione stated

"I know that Hermione that why that's not what we are doing, there is a spell that will allow someone to go back in time to a certain date and place of their choosing and interact with the people whereas normally you have to stay out of sight, the only catch is that only one person is able to go" Harry countered.

"Harry, what are you thinking about doing?" George asked.

"McGonagall gave me a time to go back to and a location, all I have to do is warn a group of people that need to be warn and tell them everything that they need to know. McGonagall said that time pass the same, so however long someone is in the past the same amount of time passes in their present" Harry replied.

"You're actually going to go aren't you that's why you're telling us this, you're saying goodbye" Bill stated.

"If I can warn people about want is going to happen then we can change thing people that are died because of Voldemort might not be dead anymore, I have to do this" Harry counted.

"There's something you're not telling us Harry" Ron said.

"The time that McGonagall wants me to go back to is 1976, she wants to me to go to a time where both my parents and grandparent are alive, she gave a letter to give to Dumbledore stating who will be let in on everything and who won't be" Harry said.

"How do you get to the time that you need to go to?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I have to write the date and location on a piece of paper then set it alight and wait ten minutes then I should be in the past" Harry said.

It took the rest of the evening before Harry was able to convince everyone that what he had planned was worth it in the long run, but eventually he did, at that is why the next morning he is sat at the kitchen table surrounded by the Weasley family and Hermione writing the date and location on a piece of paper. He sets the paper alight using his wand and then looks up at them and say goodbye not knowing when he would see them again and hoping nothing really changed in how they all saw him and when he did return if they would welcome him back with welcoming arms or turn him away like he thought they should when Fred had died fighting in the war that was all about him to start with, sometimes he didn't known how the Weasley family could look him in the eye.

The next thing Harry knew he was landing on his feet in Dumbledore office, with a very shock Professor staring at him however before Dumbledore could do or say anything Harry began to speak "Professor I know this is going to be hard to understand but I need you to read this letter is should explain everything that you need to know about why I just appeared here out of thin air."

With saying anything else Harry handed the letter that Professor McGonagall had given him to Professor Dumbledore, Dumbledore opened the letter and began to read, the letter read:

 _Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

 _I know that you are probably wondering what is going on and when there is man in your office that looks exactly like James Potter with Lily Evans eyes, the explanation will probably only open up more questions for you but you need to trust in what I am saying in about 5 years Lord Voldemort is going to turn up on James and Lily's born and kill them along with trying to kill their son but after failing his powers broke and he isn't heard from again until their son turns fourteen, the war became worse then it was last time along with the body count being double what it was. Lord Voldemort has now been dead for three months, it was thanks to James and Lily's son that it was even possible but as I said the body count was double what it was last time their son wanted a change to make a different and warn the people in the past about what will happen._

 _The man in front of you is called Harry and he is James and Lily's son I managed to find a spell that would send him back to a certain date and location of his choosing and he would be able to communication and interact with the people there instead of staying out of sight. There is a room that Harry knowns of in the room to will find a set of seven books waiting for as I sent them ahead of Harry, everything you need is in that room. The people that you need to contact and take into the room with you are:_

 _Lily Evan, her sister; Petunia and their parents; Jason and Addison_

 _James Potter and his parents; Charles and Dora_

 _Sirius Black and Regulas Black_

 _Molly Weasley and Auther Weasley_

 _Fabian and Gideon Prewett_

 _Alice and Frank Longbotton_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _Severus Snape_

 _Mad-eye Moody_

 _Professor McGonagall_

 _P.S they all need to be warn that at some point during the book that they won't like what they read, but no matter what happens they can't hurt each other._

 _Sincerely Professor McGonagall_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry._

As soon as Dumbledore had finished reading the letter he look up at Harry and said "After reading the information in this letter I am guessing that you are from the future."

Harry nodded not actually knowing what was in the letter, Dumbledore watching Harry's react to what he had said before he continued "you don't what the letter actually says do you?"

"Professor McGonagall just told me how to complete the spell to get here and to give you the letter when I appear in the office, I do know that she told me to come to this time because both my parents and grandparents are alive, I'm guessing as well as warning you about the future she wanted me to get know my parents and grandparents, so that I have actual memories of them" Harry said.

"The letter states that Lord Voldemort killed your parents and then tried to kill you but he couldn't then three years after he come back you defeated him, it also says that you know of a room where we can read some books that Professor McGonagall has spent ahead of time and there is a list of people that has been approved to read the books" Dumbledore stated.

"Yeah, I know the room that she is referring to, can I ask a question before we go to the room, Peter Pettigrew isn't on the list of people that been approved to read the books, is he?" Harry asked suddenly concerned that all of this would be for nothing if he had been not sure is he could convince Dumbledore from this time that Peter could not be trusted in the future.

"No, he isn't would it have been a problem is he had been, he is one of your father best friends isn't he not?" Dumbledore replied while asking his own question.

"The books will probably tell you but he does something in the future that leads to a lot of deaths, and what we're trying to achieve here is saving lives it would have been counter-productive if he was there when reading of the future" Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded and then said "I am going to contact the people that Professor McGonagall has stated in the letter, we'll wait for them here and then we should go to the room that has been suggested for reading the books."

Harry just nodded his head, he sat and waited while Dumbledore sent a patronus to the people stated in the letter and waited for them to arrive, while they waiting Harry could feel Dumbledore eyes on him watching him, probably wondering when in the next 5 years he would be born considering that the letter probably stated the year that his mum and dad would die.

It took about twenty minutes before everyone stated in the letter was in Dumbledore's office, Harry just stared at his mother, father, his aunt who he hadn't seen since she went into the wizarding worlds version of witness protection, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Molly and Auther Weasley, Severus Snape, Mad-eye Moody, McGonagall, he recognized Alice and Frank Longbottom, however the rest of the people in the room he didn't recognize or know why McGonagall thought that they were important enough to know what would happen in the future. Before anyone could say anything about Harry or Harry could ask about the mystery group of people he didn't know, Dumbledore began to speak "I will fill you all in, but first we need to go somewhere else, before I can do this, I am sure you have notice this young man here he is going to take us all to the room. "

Dumbledore stood up and made his way around his desk and then made his way to the door that would lead out of the office, Harry walked towards him and made his way out of the room, he could feel the eyes of everyone else on the back of his head but that was how he knew that they were following him. It didn't take the group long to get to where they needed to be, Harry made his way forward and stood in front of the blank wall, he turned sideways and walked up and down the corridor in front of the wall. It didn't take long for a door to appear out of nowhere in the wall those who didn't know about this room look forwards in shock, Harry opened the door and walked into the room, he was quickly followed by the others. When everyone was in the room they notice the light fire place and numerous sofas scattered in a circle in the middle of the room, there was enough for everyone to sit down, and on a table in the middle of all the sofas there were seven books place neatly on top. Before anyone could comment on the room Dumbledore began to explain what was going on "about thirty minutes before I contact this young man appeared in my office with a letter that involves Voldemort."

As soon as Dumbledore had uttered the word Voldemort all the other people in the room gasps at the name, but Dumbledore just carried on going before anyone had the chance to ask him questions "this young man and the letter have been sent from the future in order to warn us all about when is going to happen in the years to come, the letter stated that everyone in this room needed to know that is why I contacted you, I think that our guest should introduce himself and then I think we should introduce ourselves to our guest because although I sure that he recognizes a few faces I know that he doesn't know everyone."

"Hi, my names Harry Potter, as Dumbledore said I'm from the future" Harry said introducing himself.

"I'm Sirius Black"  
"I'm Regulas Black"  
"I'm Lily Evans" as soon as she introduced herself Harry had a hard time not staring at her which didn't go unnoticed by the others in the room but nobody commented on it.  
"I'm Petunia Evans, Lily's sister"  
"I'm Jason Evans and this is my wife Addison" Jason said while pointing at a woman who was stood next to him, Harry noticed that his grandmother looked exactly like his mother.  
"I'm Remus Lupin"  
"I'm Mad-eye"  
"I'm Professor McGonagall"

"I'm Severus Snape"

"I'm Alice Longbottom and this is my husband Frank" she said while pointing at the man stood next to her.  
"I'm Molly Weasley and this my is husband Auther" she said, and just like Alice did she point to the man stood next to her.  
"I'm Fabian Prewett"  
"I'm Gideon Prewett"

"I'm Charles Potter and this is my wife Dora" he said, pointing to the woman stood next to him.  
"I'm James Potter" he said smiling before he continued "are we related by any chance?"

It was at that point that the others in the room notice the similarities between Harry and James but Harry just said "It will probably be explained in the books that we are about to read."

Everyone in the room other than Dumbledore who already knew the truth just nodded. It didn't take long before everyone was comfortable on the sofas and then Harry pick up the book that the group need to read first and said "who wants to read first?"

"I will my dear boy" Dumbledore said, once this was said Harry handed the book over Dumbledore would opened the book and began to read.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading I hope you liked it**

 **Please leave a comment and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Once Dumbledore had opened the book he read "Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. Chapter one THE BOY WHO LIVED"

Before Dumbledore could start to actually read the chapter he was interrupted by Sirius asking "what does it mean by the boy who lived?"

"It will be explained by the end of this chapter Sirius" Harry replied.

Harry gave a nod to Dumbledore and he began to read again.

 **Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Those two sound, too serious, I wonder who they are?" Fabian asked.

"Petunia didn't you just start dating a man by the name of Vernon Dursley?" Addison Evans asked.

Petunia just nodded, wondering what was going on but before she could ask a question, Harry answered, "It is about to be explained."

 **Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

"Doesn't he sound handsome" Gideon said

As soon as he had said this everyone in the room burst out laughing, even Petunia who at this point in time was dating the man.

 **Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent most of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

 **The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"That sounds like they have a problem with us" James said confused having never met anyone by the name Dursley.

"You haven't met one of them yet but you have met the other, it is about to be explained" Harry said.

"So, does that mean that I am married to that man?" Petunia asked, confused.

Harry nodded his head and then said "Petunia and Vernon do get married at some point in the next five years."

 **Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister,**

"Wait that means that me and James are married doesn't it" Lily said.

"Yeah, I know that you guys started dating in your seventh year, and just Petunia and Vernon you two are going to get married in the next five years" Harry explained.

 **but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"There is nothing wrong with James and Lily" Alice said standing up for her best friend.

 **The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"You do realize that that is your nephew that you are talking about don't you" Jason Evans said to his daughter not really understanding what was going on.

Petunia just nodded.

 **When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

 **None of they noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

 **At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the check, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

"Your son is clearly given everything he wants Petunia, if he is acting like that" Mrs. Weasley said.

After she said this nobody said anything, Dumbledore started to read again after only seconds of silences.

 **He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

 **It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map. For s second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive – no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

 **But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"How come they aren't be more careful, they could expose us to the world" Severus Snape said, confused.

"As far as I know it was only for this day that they were celebrating, something that they didn't think was possible until that day" Harry said.

"What were they celebrating that the ministry wouldn't be bothered about them walking around in their cloaks" Sirius said.

"Lord Voldemort has finally gone" Harry said.

"How? What finally stop him?" Mad-eye Moody asked.

"It is going to be explained by the end of this chapter" Harry replied.

 **Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

 **Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"He sounds like a lovely person Petunia" Remus said, sarcastically.

Everyone laughed at this.

 **He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walked across the road**

"Wait he actually walked somewhere" Harry said shocked, this caused everyone in the room to start laughing again.

 **to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Never mind all is right in the world again" Harry said, again causing everyone in the room to start laughing again.

 **He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passes a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

 **"The Potters, that's right what I heard yes, their son, Harry"**

As this was said Harry looked down but before anyone could comment Dumbledore carried on reading.

 **Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whispering as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

 **He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even see the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks.**

"Are you related to James, Harry I know that you said it would tell us in the books but I just want to know?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm his son, I'm the one that all the books are about" Harry answered.

Nobody said anything, James and Lily were thinking about all the stuff the books had said so far, and his grandparents were wondering why Harry suddenly looked so sad.

 **He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

 **"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

As this was read, although they already knew everyone except Harry still cheered.

 **And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

 **Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"How can someone not approve of imagination" Gideon said shocked, that such a person existed.

The marauders just shook their heads while Gideon twin brother Fabian just laughed at his brother's questions.

 **As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was not sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

 **"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The car didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

 **Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening new: "And. Finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

 **"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early – it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

 **Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britian? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters... Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er – Petunia, dear – you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

 **As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

 **"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

 **"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

 **"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

 **"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

"What does he mean by her crowd?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"He means witches and wizards" Harry answered.

 **Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "their son – he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

 **"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

 **"What's his name again?" Howard, isn't it?"**

"The names that he is saying are just getting worse and worse" Regulas said while trying not to laugh.

 **"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"I think that my grandson name is lovely" Dora Potter said.

Nobody said anything all deep in their own thoughts.

 **"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

 **He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

 **Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn't think how could bear it.**

 **The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia though about them and their kind... he couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on – he yawned and turned over – it couldn't affect them... How very wrong he was.**

"That doesn't sound very good" Charles Potter said, before continuing "what is going on Harry, why would they be involved?"

"The book is about to explain it, I know your probably sick of hearing that but I don't really know how to say it" Harry said, before nodding to Dumbledore to carry on reading.

 **Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

 **A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

 **Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"What are doing on that street Professor?" Frank asked.

"I don't know but I'm guessing we are about to find out" Dumbledore replied, already knowing that James and Lily are going to die in five years but not knowing why he would be on that street.

 **Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked p suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

 **He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number for, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

 **"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"Hahaha it's you Minnie" Sirius said while laughing.

Professor McGonagall just looked at him not really knowing what to say in the moment, as she didn't understand why both her and Dumbledore would be there.

 **He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

 **"How did you know it was me?" She asked.**

 **"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

 **"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

 **"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passes a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

 **Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

 **"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"If Voldemort is gone, and everyone else in the wizarding world are celebrating his defeat why are you both in a muggle street, it doesn't make any sense" Dora Potter said, confused.

"What is about to be explained in the rest of this chapter is going to be a lot to take in, but it is something that you all need to know" Harry said.

As Harry said this everyone in the room except Dumbledore looked at him wondering what he was going on about and why it would be a lot to take in.

 **"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"The war is going to on for another five years, I wonder what finally stopped him" Mad-eye Moody said.

Harry just looked at with a sad expression on his face, dreading what would happen when they found that it was him who finally stopped but at the cost of his parents, although everyone noticed the expression on Harry face nobody said anything.

 **"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

 **She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

 **"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

 **"A what?"**

 **"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

 **"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

 **"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yoursef can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort" Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.**

"That's because everyone knows that you are the only one that he is frightened off" Professor McGonagall said, while looking at Dumbledore.

Instead of replying Dumbledore just carried on reading.

 **"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

"You haven't changed much have you Minnie" James said.

Professor McGonagall just shook her head.

 **"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

 **"Only because you're too – well – noble to use them."**

 **"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

As this was read everyone in the room including Dumbledore started laughing.

 **Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

 **It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

 **"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're – dead."**

As this sentence was read the room was filled with gasps of shock, they all looked at Harry wondering what had happened to him, but before anyone could say anything, Lily got up out of her seat and engulfed her son in a hug, the pair were quickly joined by James. When they broke away from the hug it was James who spoke first saying "Son, how any years is this from now?"

"Five years, Dad" Harry replied.

"How much time do we have as a family Harry?" This time it was Lily who spoke.

"I was one years old when this happened, you both died protecting me" Harry answered.

As Harry said this shock crossed everyone's face, but nobody said anything else, both Lily and James chose to sit near their son wanting to spend as much time as they could with him.

 **Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

 **"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

 **Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." He said heavily.**

 **Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried kill the Potter's son, Harry.**

"HE WENT AFTER MY GRANDSON" Dora, Charles, Addison and Jason all said at the same time.

Nobody else said anything to shock at what was said.

 **But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone"**

"How come he couldn't kill you Harry, not that I am not happy that you survived?" Remus asked shocked, as was everyone else in the room.

"It probably going to be explained better in the books, but my mum she put herself between Voldemort and me, so when he turned his wand on me after killing her, the curse just rebound back onto him" Harry answered, before continuing, "it is magic that Voldemort doesn't understand, it is something that he will never understand... love, the love that my mum had for me that coursed her to sacrifice herself for gave me protection against Voldemort."

"What I don't understand is why Lily had to put herself between you and Voldemort, what possible damage could you have done that would cause him to want to kill you?" Severus questioned, clearly as confused as everyone else in the room.

"I can't tell you everything as it will probably be explained better in the books, but he was after me that night not my parents for something that could possible happen in the future, like I said they died protecting me" Harry replied.

After Harry had said this everyone in the room went quiet, not knowing quite what to say.

 **Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

 **"It's – it's true?" Faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

 **"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

 **Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

 **"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

 **"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncles. They're the only family he was left now."**

"Does that mean that we are dead too" Dora, Charles, Addison and Jason said.

Harry nodded his head before saying "the reasons that I was told to come to this time is because the headteacher thought I should get to know my grandparents and my parents."

As Harry said this everyone else in the room nodded their heads in understanding.

 **"You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" Cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets Harry Potter come and live here!"**

 **"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written then a letter."**

 **"A letter?" Repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future – there will be books written about Harry – every child in our world will know his name!"**

 **"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

 **Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes – yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

 **"Hagrid's bringing him."**

 **"You think it – wise – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I trust Hagrid with my life" Harry said.

 **"I would trust Hagrid with my life" said Dumbledore.**

As this was read everyone in the room started to laugh.

 **"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to – what was that?"**

 **A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

 **If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wide – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

 **"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

 **"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"That bike is mine" Sirius said, excitedly.

Harry nodded his head, while the rest of the room excluding Sirius groaned wondering when he was going to get that death trap.

 **"No problems, were there?"**

 **"No, sir – house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarming' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

 **Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"That's where you got the scar from, I wondered but I didn't think it was my place to asked about it" Alice said.

Harry nodded before saying "When the curse rebounded I was left with the scar, everyone in the wizarding in the future recognizes me through the scar, or those who knew my parents tell me that I look like my Dad except for the eyes I have my Mum's eyes."

As Harry said this Lily and James smiled at their son.

 **"Is that where-?" Whispered Professor McGonagall.**

 **"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

 **"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

 **"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well – give him here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with."**

 **Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.**

 **"Could I – could I say good-bye to him, sir?" Asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"I take offence to that" Sirius stated.

All those who knew what Sirius meant by that started to laugh, while those who didn't looked at Sirius like he was crazy, wondering why he would take offence to that particular sentence.

 **"Shhh!" Hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

 **"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it–Lily an' James dead–an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles-"**

 **"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

"You just left my son on the doorstep" Lily and James said at the same time.

"Mum, Dad, this is the future Dumbledore hasn't done this yet" Harry stated.

"Harry, it's loyal that you are trying to defend me but I shouldn't have left you on the doorstep even if I haven't done this yet, your parents have the right to be mad at my future actions" Dumbledore countered, before returning to reading the book before anyone else could comment.

 **For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

 **"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

 **"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

 **Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swing himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

 **"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

 **Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

 **"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

"From what has been read so far, considering that Petunia and Vernon don't seem to like Lily and James, I think that Harry is going to need a little bit more than just luck" Mad-eye said.

Nobody said anything all of them except for Harry were wondering what the future would hold for Harry in the care of the Dursleys, who seemed to hate magic and everything associated with it.

 **A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept one, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles,**

"I was probably shocked to find a baby on the doorstep I mean who in their right mind would leave a baby on the doorstep" Petunia said.

Nobody said anything they just looked at Dumbledore.

 **nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... he couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!"**

"So, they call you the boy who lived because you survived the killing curse" Regulas said, thinking back to the question his brother had asked.

Harry nodded and then said, "I became famous for something that I couldn't even remember or would want to, everyone in the wizarding world knows my name, they all stare at my scar."

"So is this the end of Voldemort, when he disappears after failing to kill you is he dead?" Severus asked, confused why there was so many books if the biggest danger was gone.

"It will be explained properly in the books but he doesn't die that night his powers broke and be became weak but he wasn't dead, he came back in my fourth year at Hogwarts and get defeated for good in my seventh year" Harry replied.

"How long ago was he defeated?" Frank questioned.

"Three months ago," Harry answered.

"Not that we're not great-ful that you are warning us about what happens in the future but why have you come so soon after Voldemort's defeat shouldn't you be with your friends? Your girlfriend?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"The book will probably tell you but I am dating your daughter Mrs. Weasley, I am best friends with your son who is dating our other best friend, your family has become like a family to me. Before I came here I spoke with everyone we all agreed that it was for the best if I came in case you had any questions, also so I could have some actual memories of my parents as I don't really remember them, only what I have been told by the people who knew them" Harry replied.

As Harry said this Mrs. Weasley and everyone else in the room started to smile at the fact that Harry has such caring and supportive friends, the was engaged in silence for about five minutes until Dumbledore said "this is the end of this chapter."


End file.
